


Peace and Quiet (Won't Come Over Today)

by factorielle



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai wants to study. Tajima... doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet (Won't Come Over Today)

Hanai was the first to know that overpowering Tajima in any of the areas where he cared to excel was hard work. Thankfully, there were some occasions in which a bigger body frame, daily life with two half-demons, and a mother keen on doing laundry did give too large an advantage to overcome.

It was three minutes, maybe four, from the moment Hanai snapped and got up from his desk to the point where Tajima was tossed on the bed, hands tied tight behind his back with a shirt and gagged with a small, thin towel wrung into a rope.

"_Now_ are you going to shut up?" Hanai asked in the face of Tajima's glare, carefully emphasizing his key points. "I told you you could come over only if you kept quiet."

Tajima groaned, sounds that might have been syllables slurred together beyond recognition.

"No, you haven't," Hanai answered, slightly mystified as to how he understood the meshed up response. "You've been jumping around and asking needless questions and demanding-" he stopped himself then, before the blush that usually accompanied any mention of these things out loud could bloom. "You know I need to concentrate on the strategy for next game. So be. Quiet."

He went back to his desk without waiting for Tajima to make another face at him, which he probably could have interpreted as an answer. He managed to tune out the disgruntled groans that followed for the next few minutes, at which point he realized that it actually wasn't that unpleasant as background noise. There was a rhythm to the sound, he noticed distantly, and what had started as loud angry growls had now faded to--

Hanai froze as realization slowly set in, and for a moment he considered putting on headphones and going back to his attempts at stringing together a lineup that had the slightest chance of scoring a run against the solid battery of their next opponent. But whatever was happening behind his back was one of those things that were impossible to not think about once they'd been put in your mind, so he slowly turned his head and looked.

Tajima was still on the bed, but not in the relaxed position Hanai had last seen him in. He'd rolled over to lay face down, and was somehow finding enough leverage to... (Hanai considered the word 'rub' and discarded it almost immediately) _grind_ against the blanket.

He seemed to be enjoying it. Really enjoying it, if the moans that were making it past the makeshift gag were any indication.

"Quit it," Hanai demanded, frowning.

He was hardly surprised to be ignored.

"Tajima. Stop that," he tried again, shifting on his chair.

There was no other answer than an especially loud moan as Tajima's thrusts got deeper.

"I'll kick you out," Hanai threatened, except his voice sort of broke in the middle and yeah, okay, fine.

His concentration was already shot, anyway.


End file.
